


aslan「夜明け」

by cirino



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Trauma, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, ash lives!, asheiji, eijiash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cirino/pseuds/cirino
Summary: knowing eiji's soul will always be with him, aslan doesn't have to be afraid anymore.





	aslan「夜明け」

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first work for the BF fandom and i didn't mean for it to be this long, but, well, it is. please be aware of the tags! also, if you'd like to check out my other works, i write for the owari no seraph fandom! anyways, i hope you enjoy this! also i'm sorry if the spacing is odd in some areas,, ao3 tends to hate me sometimes :')

_Ash._

 

His skin was scarred and calloused, 18 years of gunpowder and men disgustingly having their way with his body taking a toll on the way he would dream at night. They would toss him around like a rag doll, cameras clicking, bleeding words he could not speak cascading from his eyes. Who would care though; he was just an aphrodisiac to everyone who merely gazed at him.

 

His honeyed hair would be knotted—tangled at the ends, pleading at the roots. For a moment, you could look at Ash and almost picture the sun cradling his face, kissing him good morning and good night with every turn of his head. The rest of the time, though, the blonde locks would be held in a tight grip between slicked fingers, his scalp feeling as if it would rip off with every harsh tug that caressed his head. His cranium would then get thrown back, hitting the headboard and surprisingly not cracking. He was a lynx, after all, he could endure it.

 

His eyes, a deep, dark, and fearful pine, would glisten, any ounces of hope lost within the void of grass they prickled around his pupil. They would widen, droplets would build up at the corners and creases, then fall with every shake and jolt protruded against his body. His wrists would strain against their rope-tied bounds, causing harsh red lines to appear on his alabaster skin; this also contributed to the amount of tears that fell.

 

His lips would be raw; bloodied and dripping with saliva and crimson from the amount of biting, screaming, and sobbing he would deliver. They once would smile at the corners, his crooked and boyish teeth baring the ever so faint signs of childish giddy when he and his brother would run on the sand, splashing the water of Cape Cod into each other’s clothes. The salt would stick and soak in, and sometimes, Ash would bite the end of his shirt when he became nervous, taking in all the salt from the water and squinting at the bitterness.

 

It was the same, even years later, when he could taste that same saltiness from his own crystalized fluid that stained his cheeks and heart. He predicted that if all the water were ever drained from Cape Cod, he could definitely replace it all within a night’s worth of time. He’d never give up on his hometown, because of course, it had never given up on him; _never in a million years._

 

* * *

 

 

 _Aslan_.

 

At age 19, his skin had been roughened and sliced, however, he no longer felt the pain that once came along with itching his cheek, taking a shower, accidentally rubbing his ankles together, or looking in the mirror. With a mere touch of his fingertips against any part of himself, he no longer wondered what he did wrong to have the feel of a weathered mountain in the summer, deprived of all its snow, exuding all its ridges and cracks proud and strong.

 

Instead, he’d ponder on the silly, and definitely not something that should be asked to _him_ of all people, question of, “ _what kind of lotion_ ” he likes by Eiji. Eiji giggled at Aslan’s reaction to the question, his usual pouty face appearing, (which it only ever did in front of Eiji).

 

“ _Back home in Japan, my mom would buy this really good orange-mango scented lotion that made my skin so soft! Do they have that type of lotion here in America? I need to buy some for you and we can smell really good together._ ” Eiji would begin typing on his phone, scrolling throughout the search results to find the _exact_ lotion his mom had bought. Throughout all this, Aslan merely stared at the Japanese boy, taking in the pastel turtles printed all over his sweater.

 

“ _Oh, Aslan! I found it! They sell it at a store in Syracuse though, so it’s pretty far but… we can go there together and have a little road trip! It’ll be so fun! How’s that sound? Aslan?”_

 

_All this because he wants me to have smooth skin and smell like a smoothie? How weird._

 

“Yeah, it sounds good, Eiji.”

 

After that day, Aslan’s skin always smelled of sweet, saccharine pureness, the same as Eiji’s, and it almost made it seem like their pasts were both intertwined into one.

  


Eiji ran his fingers, (which seemed to heal the downfalls of Aslan's skin), down Aslan’s sides, gently touching his curves and slight protrusions of his hip bones, and giggled, commenting on how soft the latter’s skin had become. The onyx haired boy then nuzzled his face down into the blonde’s neck, inhaling and then throwing himself into a giggle fit. “You smell lovely, Aslan.”

 

“Pfft, it’s just cause of that stupid lotion you bought me.” Aslan retorted, cheeks reddening in a flustered manner as Eiji pecked his collarbones lightly, but then stopped as the words left the former’s mouth.

 

“Hey! Don’t call it stupid! I know you love it, I see you putting it on every morning and before we go to bed. Even Sing asked you one time why it smelled like oranges and you said, ‘ _Oh! My wonderful and sweet boyfriend Eiji bought it for me after a nice, long and romantic drive to Syracuse!_ ’.” Eiji mimicked, sitting back onto Aslan’s waist and raising his arms for emphasis.

 

Aslan deadpanned a glare at Eiji. “That is _not_ what I said.”

 

“Yes it was! And then Sing was like, ‘ _Aw! You two are my OTP! I wish I had a boyfriend like Eiji._ ’.”

 

“Eiji, you’re such a dork, you know that right?”

 

“Mmm, yeah I know, but I’m _your_ dork, so that’s all that matters to me.” Eiji smiled, rubbing his fingers in heart shapes over Aslan’s bare torso.

 

Aslan exhaled, loving the feel of his boyfriend’s fingertips creating bubbly sensations in his stomach instead of disquietude and dread.

 

“Me too.” He whispered.

 

* * *

 

 

In the mornings, Aslan’s mind would come to consciousness, immediately aware of the slight tugging every now and then on his head. He sat upright abruptly, breathing harshly and turning to the warmth next to him. His eyes were blown like saucers, but then softened at the sight before him: a sleepy Eiji.

 

“Awe, Aslan, I was almost finished french braiding your hair. Can you come closer so I can finish? I’m sorry for startling you.” Eiji yawned tiredly, rubbing the leftover sleep from his eyes. Aslan grinned, all unwanted thoughts of the past depleting at the innocence behind his boyfriend’s words.

 

“Alright,”  the sound of sheets ruffling could be heard as the 19 year-old scooted closer, “can I lean against you though? I’m so tired still.” Aslan yawned as well. He read once that people with deep connections yawn at the same time or because of one another.

 

“Of course!” Eiji perked, bringing Aslan into his lap and kissing the side of his head. “I’m gonna put flowers in it too, you’re gonna look like Rapunzel at the lantern festival.”

 

“Who at the what?” Aslan asked, confusion lacing his words.

 

Eiji stopped his ministrations of brushing his fingers through the ends of his love’s hair which weren’t in the braid from before. “You mean to tell me you’ve never watched Tangled?!”

 

“Tangled? Yeah no, doesn’t ring a bell. Don’t make me overwork my brain so early in the morning Eiji.” Aslan snorted,leaning further back.

 

Eiji sighed irritatedly, then began braiding the blonde’s hair from where he left off, adding flowers in from their bedside table every now and then. “Well, I know what we’re doing this afternoon.”

 

“Eiji, please no, I-”

 

“Shush, Aslan! I will make you watch Tangled and you will _love_ it. I promise.” Eiji giggled.

 

Aslan groaned, crossing his arms and pouting like he always tended to do when he was embarrassed. Later on that day though, Eiji kept to his word and sat down with Aslan, (more like forced the latter to), and the two watched the infamous movie together, snuggled on their couch.

 

By the end, Aslan had a few tears in his eyes, his braided and floral hair making him look as soft and gentle as ever. He then noticed his tears, and quickly fake coughed, wiping his eyes in the process as to not let Eiji see. Though, Eiji already saw, and his heart had never seen something so pure in his life.

 

* * *

 

 

A hand raised high, sunlight still managing to seep through his fingers, Aslan sighed, the summer sun creating gleams of winter in his viridescent eyes. Water surrounded his ankles, sometimes swaying to his kneecaps serenely, soaking the ends of his cuffed up Calvin Klein jeans.

 

He peered ahead once he finally managed to not be blinded, and smiled fondly at the foreign boy who played within the water of Cape Cod. He bounced playfully on his feet, running back towards Aslan every time the new tides would come in, then run back out as if chasing them. His giggles echoed, overriding the bothersome seagulls that would sometimes shit on Aslan’s car. Eiji would always reprimand Aslan after seeing the honeyed boy screaming and cursing at the _stupid birds_ . “ _It’s okay Aslan! Now we can wash the car together and make it look brand new!_ ” “ _Yeah yeah._ ”

 

“Eiji come here!” Aslan’s lashes blinked frivolously against his cheekbones as the sun continued to beat down on him. Upon hearing his name being called, Eiji upturned his head, laughing bubbly as he trudged through the water towards his beloved. However, about half towards him, Eiji squealed, immediately bursting into a sprint and jumping into Aslan’s arms, wrapping his legs around his waist. Aslan fell back with a yelp, his body hitting the sand softly.

 

“What the hell just happened Eiji?” Aslan questioned, sitting upright on his elbows for support while the boy in question recovered from his hiding position. He lifted himself up, blocking out the sunlight, which Aslan thankfully had gratitude for.

 

“There was… a fish… swimming around my ankles.”

 

“... That’s it? Wow, you really ran here like a fucking hyena just bec-”

 

“What do you mean ‘that’s it’?! It was gonna kill me, Aslan! Without you I would’ve been eaten and turned into some merboy and then we wouldn’t be able to be together!” Eiji rambled frantically, his legs on either side of Aslan squirming as he did so.

 

“Eiji… it’s a fish. We’re at an ocean, of course there will be some fish.” Aslan sighed, reaching one hand up and gently carding it through Eiji’s fluffy locks.

 

“But Aslaaaan, still I-”

 

“Shh, it’s alright, daddy’s here.” Aslan cooed cockily as he heard Eiji gasp.

 

“Aslan! Don’t say things like that, especially while we’re in public…” He said flusteredly.

 

Aslan laughed, “Eiji, there’s literally no one here but us.”

 

“I don’t care! It’s still- woah!” Eiji awed, moving to the side to allow the light to filter from behind and enter Aslan’s field of vision.

 

Aslan squawked, struggling to flip over and hide his reddening face from the harsh rays of the sun. He then successfully flipped over, hiding the side of his face in the lush sand. Eiji stilled, then removed himself from Aslan’s hips and placed himself up against the latter’s back from behind.

 

He waited for the blonde to calm down before gently whispering in his ear. “You have the prettiest eyes, Aslan. I’ve always been so jealous, since mine are just a poopy brown… Your eyes have always been one of the loveliest things about you, appearance wise, but, like, _wow_ , just now, was the prettiest shade of jade I’ve ever seen you wear.” Eiji murmurmed, delicately pressing his lips against the curves of Aslan’s ear. “Your mother knew from the start that your middle name would be so fitting for you.”

 

Aslan turned his head slightly, and for a moment, Eiji caught a peek of the gorgeous gems that sparkled ever so lively. They reminded Eiji of when he would go through the woods in Japan early in the mornings with Ibe-san, and Eiji would always find himself captivated by the leaves that still had dawn’s dew residing on them. He’d take numerous pictures, watching as the droplets would fall and what would be left over was the shimmering of viridian, signaling a new day; a new start. He would have to show Aslan sometime.

 

“I’m not- it’s-”

 

“Hush, you are, it is. You’re such an enchanting person. I would drown myself forever in you if I could.” Eiji retorted, kissing Aslan’s cheeks, then his lips.

 

Aslan couldn’t argue, because with his boyfriend’s lips on his own, the feel of their teeth clanking, and then gentleness of the trees swaying in the wind from miles away, Aslan couldn’t bring himself to pull away.

 

* * *

 

 

Fervent kisses with drops of wine and Coca Cola lingering filled Aslan with a tremendous amount of pleasure. The fact that he was able to do this with Eiji, be making out on their bed like some lovesick teenagers, (which they were), was something he never thought he’d be able to do.

 

Tasting the remnants of Eiji’s banana chapstick, which he had applied earlier in the day, Aslan softly sighed, poking his tongue out meticulously, dragging it across Eiji’s bottom lip slowly. Eiji giggled lightly before opening his mouth, allowing Aslan to deliver an onslaught of his love.

 

The tranquil house lights reflecting off the ocean waters of Izumo in the Shimane prefecture of Japan, Eiji’s hometown, illuminated the darkness of their bedroom, the shadow of two boys in love being displayed amongst their walls. Aslan let out a soft noise when Eiji flipped them over, pinning his hands above his head and intertwining their fingers.

 

“Have you been using my chapstick, Aslan? Your lips are softer… Oh no, don’t tell me you put our lotion on them and this whole time I’ve been making out with you while there’s lotion on your lips…” Eiji fret, his coy smile, filling Aslan with pure, unadulterated glee.

 

Aslan giggled, “Hell no, I used your chapstick while you were getting our drinks earlier. I thought I could prepare for whatever… _this_ is.” He gestured vaguely up and down with his wrists, though it was hard since they were connected with Eiji’s.

 

“Hmm, okay. I believe you.” Eiji said, playful suspicion in his tone. “However, there is something I’m curious about.”

 

Aslan raised a dirty blonde brow, “And that is…?”

 

“Do you know how gorgeous you are like this? It makes me so happy seeing you so carefree; drunk and content and just letting your guard down… You being able to do that for once, it just-” Eiji’s voice quivered, alerting Aslan as he was brought out from his loving gaze. “I’m so, _so_ proud of you, Aslan Jade Callenreese. _So_ proud. I just want you to know that and I-”

 

His cries became unheard as his grip weakened, and Aslan brought his arms around the raven, coaxing him into his half unbuttoned shirt. “You’re so strong and you pulled through even after, even after _everything_ we- _you_ \- went through. I love you, so damn much, Aslan.” Eiji sobbed, his tears staining the porcelain fabric that Aslan bore.

 

Before he knew it, Aslan had his own tears streaming down his face. “I-I love you too, Eiji… Thank you… Thank you so, so much…” He whispered, so quietly, so different from the normal persona of _Ash Lynx_ . “I… couldn’t have gotten through anything without _you_. I would’ve… probably still been in a very rough spot. Or even d-”

 

“Don’t say it, Aslan. Don’t you dare say it. I never want to hear that word come out of your mouth.” Eiji countered, pulling his head back up as the watery liquid dripped off his chin and cheekbones and onto Aslan’s own face.The latter reached a hand up, taking in the uttermost sadness and honored expression Eiji bore. _He really_ is _proud of me. Thank you, Eiji._

 

He smiled softly, as did Eiji, and with one final cry of _thank you_ and appreciation from the both of them, they cradled the other, hips rocking, mouths gaping, eyes prosperous with dopamine and affection. The moon stayed high, a simple reminder that the leopard who climbed the mountain didn’t want to die, but rather, he had no one to bring him back down and cherish him for the rest of his life.

 

Eiji thought about this the whole time while Aslan laid asleep in his arms, the aftermath of their doting and love making having worn him out. Eiji glanced at the luminescence in the sky, his eyes trailing down to see the way it curved and contoured the blonde’s alabaster skin. His body rose soundly every now and then, his breaths coming out in content sighs, rather than the frightful nightmaric ones that occurred what seemed so long ago. As Aslan continued to sleep, and Eiji’s eyelids fell not too long after, the leopard seemed to smile at them, and Aslan felt free, finally unrestrained in his darling’s arms, as he released the lynx once and for all into the dark shallows of the ceaseless past.

 

However now, the past did not seem so ceaseless anymore.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! please leave kudos and comments and let me know your thoughts!
> 
> twitter: floralxndfading  
> tumblr: darkness-of-the-wolves


End file.
